


Holy Water

by The_Phantom_Bellhop



Category: Baldi's Basics (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Phantom_Bellhop/pseuds/The_Phantom_Bellhop
Summary: a baldi's basics shitpost
Kudos: 17





	Holy Water

**Author's Note:**

> i am so fucking tired

"WHERE'S THE HOLY WATER?!"  
Principal of the Thing yelled as he ran down the hallway. Baldi had turned into a fucking demon again, and was now crawling on the ceiling. 

He stopped (nearly falling on his face because he was speed racering) when he heard Playtime's jingle. Playtime was about 7 and had no fucking idea what Holy Water was, but fuck it Principal was panicking.

"PLAYTIME WHERE'S THE HOLY WATER?!" Playtime stared at him. "The fuck is Holy Water?"  
The Principal gasped dramatically. "YOU SAID THE F WORD!! 99 SECONDS, DETENTION FOR YOU!" He screeched. Playtime pulled an Uno Reverse Card out of thin air and said "no u"

The Principal sat in the detention room, literally his fucking office, fuming. "Uno Reverse cards and their unbreakable spell... Why haven't I banned those?"

He could hear Baldi's unholy screeching from across the school. If he didn't get compelled by the power of Christ soon, he'd probably summon the gates of hell or some shit.

After the detention the Principal accidentally gave himself, he sped down the hallway, running past It's a Bully, who yelled after him in an impression of the Principal's voice: "No running in the halls! 15 seconds, detention for you!"

Principal ignored the irony of this.

5 minutes later he had checked almost every room in the school and still hadn't found the Holy Water. The only place left to check was the broom closet.

The Principal ran to the broom closet and threw open the door. Gotta Sweep was in there, doing whatever the fuck he does when he's not sweeping.

The Holy Water was not there.

"FFFFFFRICK! NOW WHAT DO I DO?!" Principal screeched

"You've forgotten about the Holy Hand Grenade..." Gotta Sweep chimed in.

"Ah, yes, the Holy Hand Grenade! I didn't want to use it, but I have no choice!"

The Principal sprinted away from the broom closet and into the detention room. He yeeted his desk over and opened a floor compartment hidden by his desk. He pulled forth the almighty Holy Hand Grenade from the compartment and sprinted in the direction of Baldi's demonic screeching.

He found Baldi, who was inhaling Bsoda on the ceiling,

"BEGONE, THOT!" The Principal yelled as he yeeted the Holy Hand Grenade at Baldi. Baldi screeched like a demon again as the Holy Hand Grenade went off.

...And that's the story of how Here School was demolished and everyone died. The end


End file.
